Rosa de dragón
by Kasamy-kun
Summary: Kurama empieza a sentir amor por Hiei y este aun no logra comprender sus emociones, hasta que un dia, el objeto de el amor aparece, su deber es cuidarlo, si el objeto de el amor llegara a ser destruido, perderan la memoria, el destino esta escrito, solo es cuestion de aceptarlo. ADVERTENCIA: yaoi.


Aloh! como están? espero que muy bien ewe, hoy les traigo este fic de Kurama x Hiei! :33 K(seme) H(uke), me encanta esta pareja -3- así que dije ¿por que no? :3, y bueno, ademas de este fic, tengo muchos otros nuevos :D, algunos de ellos son pedidos n.n, así que disculpen la demora en actualizar D:, espero y sean pacientes :D, bueno, sin mas que decir... a leer! :3

Cuenta la leyenda que hace muchos años una diosa llamada Kokoro se enamoro de un simple mortal, el chico era muy bueno con todos y trabajaba humildemente como un zapatero,todo era alegría y paz por esos tiempos, hasta que ocurrió lo inevitable, la muerte alcanzo a su ser amado y el amor no pudo salvarlo, sin esperanzas Kokoro creo un objeto que representaba a ambos y que representaba su amor, el objeto era un zapato con corazones incrustados e hizo un trato con la muerte, el objeto de el amor a cambio de su amado, la muerte gustosa acepto, pero Kokoro no tenia idea de lo importante y frágil que era aquel objeto, como representante de su amor, el objeto debía de ser cuidado con suma delicadeza o de lo contrario su amor se rompería obligandolos a olvidar, la muerte ansiosa de ver el poder del objeto lo tomo entre sus manos, pero todo lo que toca la muerte fallece y este objeto no fue la excepción, su amor murió y junto con el su esperanza, la muerte furiosa con Kokoro fue a verla pero esta ya no era la misma,Kokoro puso una prueba para todos los enamorados: el objeto de el amor aparecerá cuando ambos se den cuenta de lo que sienten, si cuidan de el, su amor prevalecerá por siempre hasta el fin de los tiempo, pero si alguien logra destruir el objeto de el amor olvidaran todo lo que fue y todo lo que pudo ser, la única manera de volver a recordar, sera enamorándose otra ves. Tiempo mas tarde Kokoro murió de tristeza, pero el hechizo no se fue con ella, hoy en día, sigue buscando una afortunada pareja o no tan afortunada...

\- ¿Que es lo que estas leyendo Yusuke? - Pregunto Kurama saliendo de la nada...

\- Cielos, ¿estabas aquí? ni siquiera te note- Yusuke pego un brinco del susto, pero lo disimulo o bueno, eso trato al dejar caer el libro que leía

\- Lo siento, no era mi intención asustarte- respondió el pelirrojo tratando de disimular su pequeña risa burlona

\- ¿Entonces por que te estas riendo?!- Yusuke le arrojo el libro a Kurama para después soltarse a reír - es un libro de leyendas antiguas que me presto Keiko-

\- Ya veo..-

\- Por cierto ¿ tu que haces aquí? digo, es medio día y estamos en la escuela..-

\- Busco a Hiei, se supone que nos veríamos hace 3 horas, pero no aparece por ninguna parte-

\- ¿Quieres que te ayude a buscar al enano?- Yusuke se paro del árbol en el que se encontraba y coloco sus manos en su nuca

\- ¿No tendrás problemas por salirte de la escuela?-

\- No, siempre lo hago- la risa sonora de Yusuke llamo la atencion de Kuwabara

\- ¿Kurama? ¿que haces aquí?-

\- Hola Kuwabara, estoy buscando a Hiei, no aparece por ninguna parte..- la evidente preocupación de Kurama se reflejaba en sus ojos

\- Te ayudare!, después de todo, Hiei me cae un poco bien...-

\- Se los agradezco chicos!- Kurama poso en su rostro una sonrisa, pero aun así.. no dejaba esa aura de preocupación

\- Bueno..¿que esperamos? andando!- Yusuke tomo la delantera y así los tres emprendieron camino a la ciudad dispuestos a buscar en todos los rincones de esta..

Las horas pasaban y los tres chicos no tenían ni una pista de en donde se encontraba Hiei, la preocupación ahora no solo era de Kurama, este, al ver la tristeza de sus compañeros decidió que tomar un descanso seria ideal...

\- ¿Desean ir a tomar algo a mi casa? - interrogo el pelirrojo con la esperanza de retomar fuerzas, la respuesta fue clara al ver las sonrisas pintadas en los rostros de Yusuke y Kuwabara...

Los tres recorrieron el camino hacia el hogar de Kurama y una ves ahí, cansados de buscar, subieron a la habitación de Kurama mientras que este preparaba los aperitivos..

\- Eh traído galletas y te, por favor, sírvanse- la sonrisa de Kurama parecía ser la misma de siempre, este se sentó y empezó a masajearse el cuello..- esta búsqueda ah sido muy cansada-

\- Oye Kurama, ¿siempre has sido tan apegado al enano?- la curiosidad era evidente y ameritaba una respuesta para extinguirse...

\- Siempre eh cuidado de él, desde que era muy pequeño, jamas tuvo a alguien.. no sabe muchas cosas aun, es un terco y obstinado..- Kurama sonrió ante aquel recuerdo..- el me necesita, como yo a él... por eso no puedo estar tranquilo, seguramente esta en aprietos...-

Cuando termino de decir aquella frase, la ventana se abrió, y con el frió y brusco viento que entraba cayo Hiei al suelo, estaba muy mal herido y perdía mucha sangre..

\- Hiei!- gritaron los tres chicos, Kurama de inmediato fue con el pelinegro para entender que es lo que sucedía..- ¿que fue lo que te paso?- Kurama al ver sus heridas, tomo una de sus semillas y la encarno en el cuerpo de Hiei - es una planta curativa, no te preocupes, te vas a sanar..-

\- Kurama...- fueron las ultimas palabras de Hiei, ya que cayo desmayado...

Aloh! ¿Que les pareció el capitulo?:D bueno, nos vemos en el próximo! GRACIAS POR LEER, COMENTAR, COMPARTIR Y DAR ESTRELLITA!:D  
Sean felices hoy, mañana y siempre!:D byebye!

Kasamy-kun


End file.
